Mistletoe
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: ONESHOOT:Rose está pasando una mala navidad, y Emmet quiere hacerla sentir mejor con ayuda de un muérdago ¿Lo logrará? Post-Amanecer. Lemmon. Rose/Emmet


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Rose está pasando una mala navidad, y Emmet quiere hacerla sentir mejor. Post-Amanecer. _Lemmon. Rose/Emmet_

**Nota:** se me ocurrió con la canción I Gotta Feeling de BEP, porque dice "Mozoltov" pero yo entendí Mistletoe=muérdago

* * *

**Mistletoe**

Era la noche de Navidad. Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Jasper habían salido de compras de último minuto; Bella, Edward y Reneesme se hallaban en La Push, por petición de la pequeña, y Rose y Emmet se encontraban solos en la casa.

Rosalie no estaba pasando una buena navidad, estaba molesta por el olor a perro que ahora era común en su casa, porque no estaba con la niña de sus ojos, y que por más que quisiera que no, no le agradaba demasiado la incorporación de Bella a la familia. Estaba sentada en el piano de Edward junto a las escaleras. Odiaba ese piano, y cómo Edward se sentaba durante horas a tocar canciones. Era especialmente despreciable cuando tocaba la famosa canción de cuna…como si alguien en esa casa –aparte de Nessie-pudiese dormir.

¡Qué asco de Navidad! Pensaba Rose.

Emmet se hallaba en el piso de arriba de la casa, sabía que Rose no se hallaba bien. Él se había adaptado a la vida de vampiro, pero sabía cómo a su dulce ángel aún eso le costaba, aún cuando hubiese pasado más de un siglo de su transformación.

Tampoco era muy difícil poner a Rose feliz, al menos Emmet ya era experto en la materia, ya podía pasarla eximido. Se puso a rebuscar entre los adornos de navidad que casi nunca usaban, él juraría que había un muérdago de plástico en algún lugar. Pasó más de una hora buscándolo y al no hallarlo, saltó por la ventana de arriba, decidido a encontrarlo, fuera en el bosque o una tienda.

-¡Emmet! –lo llamó ella desde el piso de abajo. Él no respondió -¿dónde estás? –preguntó sin otra intención en la voz que no fuera la pregunta. Suspiró cuando su esposo no le respondió y pasó la mano por todas las teclas del piano, de un lado al otro. Primero por los bajos, y luego los agudos. Los agudos, luego los bajos. Siguió así hasta que sintió una sombra sobre ella.

Alzó la cabeza y vio a Emmet parado en las escaleras sosteniendo un muérdago navideño.

-Feliz Navidad –musitó agitando el muérdago con sonrisa pícara.

Rose no respondió, eso le extrañó a Emmet y comenzó a bajar los escalones a velocidad humana. Se sentó junto a ella en el piano y alzó el muérdago sobre ellos.

-Feliz Navidad, preciosa –dijo tratando de reprimir un gruñido. Aquello no paso por alto para Rose y se mordió el labio, ahora se estaba sintiendo mejor, y se encontraba ansiosa. Pasó las manos por el cuello de su esposo y él se acercó a ella, bajando sus brazos hacia su cintura.

-Eh, eh…el muérdago –dijo Rose con una pizca de maldad.

Emmet suspiró y subió uno de los brazos, mientras con el otro acercó más a su mujer.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron con un toque de labios, luego, sus lenguas hicieron el resto del trabajo. Era un beso tan lujurioso, y a la misma vez tan pasional, tan dulce… Muchos pensaban que Emmet y Rose eran una pareja que se basaba en el sexo, pero ellos sabían que eran mucho más, que se amaban como ningún otro Cullen lo hacía.

-Señorita Hale, ¿puedo ya deshacerme de estas hierbas?

-Claro, señor Cullen. –Rose levantó su mano y lanzó el muérdago lejos. Se apoyó en los hombros de Emmet, y se subió al piano. Emmet se quedó en el banco del piano, impresionado, nervioso. Era algo extraño, le pasaba cada vez, a pesar de haber tenido innumerables ocasiones con Rosalie, él siempre se ponía nervioso. Casi sentía su muerto corazón latir y le parecía estar sudando. Tomó aire innecesariamente, mientras su esposa lo miraba con deseo y movía sus piernas de un lado a otro, haciendo que su pequeño vestido traicionara el autocontrol de Emmet.

Emmet sostuvo sus tobillos, y fue llevando sus manos por sus canillas. Se detuvo en sus rodillas, y la miró por un segundo. Rose se mordía los labios, ella también se hallaba nerviosa, temblaba ligeramente bajo las firmes manos de aquel hombre grande que la hacía enloquecer y perder los estribos.

Las manos de Emmet siguieron viajando por Rose, cuando llegaron a sus muslos, sintió como sus ojos se oscurecían, a causa del deseo. Llevó sus manos a la ropa íntima, le extrañó la falta del habitual encaje, pero eso no le quitó ni pizca de ganas. Rose gimió por el simple contacto de los dedos de su esposo con su parte más delicada. Él sonrió al escuchar eso, y dejó escapar un leve gruñido.

-E-m..t –jadeó Rose.

Aquello hizo que el hombre enloqueciera y bajara inmediatamente la ropa íntima de su esposa. Mientras lo hacía, sintió aquel olor embriagador, mucho más embriagador que la mismísima sangre.

Subió el vestido un poco y ella se le quedó mirando, Emmet sintió la mirada profunda de ella y elevó su mirada hasta sus ojos.

-¿Qué? –inquirió confundido.

-Creo que tú tienes demasiada ropa, y eso no es justo.

Emmet estaba enloqueciendo, Rose comenzó a acariciar su rostro con sus pies, mientras sus manos se apoyaban en el piano y sus ojos se posaban en su intimidad. Él tragó parte de la ponzoña que se había agolpado en su boca, audiblemente; y Rose bajó sus pies hasta el botón de su pantalón. Sentía cómo su esposo estaba más que listo para la acción. Sonrió de forma pícara y abrió las piernas, colocando cada una al lado de él.

Emmet inmediatamente se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer en un solo movimiento, para luego regresar a subir el vestido de su ángel particular. Ella separó sus manos del piano, y las dirigió a la camisa de su hombre. La retiró y se sorprendió de ver que él llevaba una franelilla debajo.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó ella antes de comenzar a retirarla.

-Hace frío –dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ya lo creo. –dijo ella rodando los ojos, sabiendo que la temperatura no lo afectaba.

-Pero ya no. Ahora muero del calor. –dijo acompañado de un rugido.

Se quedaron observando un segundo. Emmet gruñó cuando retiró por completo el vestido y notó que Rose no llevaba sostén. Se levantó del asiento del piano y comenzó a besar a Rosalie, bajó lentamente hacia su cuello y sus pechos, no estaban teniendo ningún tipo de tabús. ¡Estaban solos en casa!

Rose arqueó la espalda, mientras Emmet le daba más y más besos. El hormigueo en el vientre de Rose se pronunciaba y comenzaba a gemir de una manera que a Emmet lo hacía ronronear.

Emmet se alzó del asiento del piano, y Rose se arqueó un poco más, sus labios se volvieron a unir, y finalmente sus intimidades también. Rosalie soltó un gemido que hizo que Emmet aumentara su velocidad. Rose seguía gimiendo, y sus paredes se contrajeron fácilmente en torno a él. Los besos y caricias no cesaban. Rose besaba el pecho de su amado, y se sentía tan feliz de haber encontrado a ese maravilloso hombre, y él, alcanzaba el clímax sólo de saber lo mucho que él podía alegrar a aquella dulce muñeca, que guardaba tanta infelicidad. Se sentía realizado al ver cómo la hacía sonreír, cómo la hacía sudar…cómo la hacía vibrar y temblar. Besó sus pechos y ella su cuello. Se miraron a los ojos, prometiéndose con las miradas amarse por siempre, y jamás dejar al otro atrás.

-Es la mejor navidad de mi vida –susurró ella sobre sus labios. Sus cuerpos seguían unidos sobre el piano.

-Prometo que la del siguiente año será mejor. –dijo él acariciando sus cabellos con los nudillos. Bajando a su brazo y dándole otro dulce beso en los labios.

Empezaron a escuchar pasos y a Edward maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Cálmate Edward –escucharon que decía Bella.

-¡Es mi piano! ¡Es asqueroso! –gritaba él.

Nessie se reía alegre, y Rose percibió el olor de su acompañante.

-Ojalá pudiera evitar eso –dijo Emmet tocando la nariz arrugada de Rose con sus labios. Ambos se separaron y tomaron sus ropas, abandonando aquel piano que ahora Rose amaba, para sentarse inocentemente en las escaleras de la casa.

-Nada podrá arruinar mi Navidad –dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. –Te amo, Emmet.

-Yo también te amo, Rose.

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer lemmon xD y va dedicado a las maravillosas **NTLS**!! Sé que aún no es navidad, pero es que bueno, mi imaginación no tiene calendario =P

Bueno, espero sus comentarios :) jejeje porque no sé mucho de escribir lemmon, por eso estoy muy nerviosa. Así que pinchen el botón del review :D


End file.
